


The Prince and the Pauper

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, Khuzdul, Lazy Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sick!Fili, Snuggling, Throne Sex, True Names, adding tags as I go, kind of, lazy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little stories about Bofur and Fili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sick Prince

It was quiet in the Master's guest house as Bofur made his way up the stairs to the last door on the right. Everyone else was gone, looking around Laketown and enjoying the attention they were getting. Some attention was nice but personally he did prefer to have his personal space occasionaly. So he’d happily offered to stay back while everyone else went out and take care of their two patients.

Bilbo had Fili both had caught some kind of cold when they had escaped in their barrels from Mirkwood. The hobbit seemed to be worse off since he was a shivering, sniffling mess. At least he was asleep now, the tea Oin had given him knocked him out nearly the moment it passed his lips.

Fili hadn’t been so lucky, the tea calmed his coughing but he still sounded like there was an opliphaunt sitting on his chest. Even through the door Bofur could hear a rasping to the Prince’s breathing that the tea hadn’t seemed to soothe. He frowns as carefully nudges the door open, holding a bowl of chicken soup in one hand and a mug of water in the other.

Bombur had made the soup before he left with Bifur, all the while questioning his older brother’s choice to stay behind. It wasn’t like the red headed dwarf didn’t know the real reason Bofur was staying, he just didn’t like the idea of him getting sick too. Dwarves didn’t get sick often but when they did they were usually terrible patients, Bofur even more so since he usually acted like he was dying when he had a fever.

The miner had tried to argue that of course he wasn’t _that_ bad but Bifur had quickly agreed leaving him outnumbered.

At least Fili wasn’t the same way but he did look like death warmed up though, laying in the middle of his bed wrapped up in a few dozen blankets. The Prince’s skin was pale, his golden hair seemed to have lost its normal luster as it sticks to the sweat in his forehead, and his shining blue eyes were dull and unfocused as he tracked Bofur across the room.

"Brought you some soup," the miner says quietly, putting the bowl down on the nightstand and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Fili wrinkles his nose at the bowl but takes the mug of water. The older dwarf helps him sit up enough so that he can take a few sips before setting it next to the bowl.

"Shouldn’t be in here, you’ll get sick too," Fili says weakly, laying back down and pulling the blankets all the way up under his chin. Bofur uses a rag left next the bed to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead before laying his bare hand across the skin. His Prince feels warm, too warm to him, and he hopes that whatever other herbs Oin went to go get will help with that. 

"Nah, didn’t you know that I don’t get sick?" He replies with a soft smile. Fili hardly looks convinced but doesn’t seem to have the energy to question it. In truth Oin had given him a tea too, one that would keep him from getting sick no matter how long he spent in here. It had tasted like dirty socks but it was worth it if he could keep Fili company.

"Thorin is going to leave me behind,” Fili sighs as he buries himself further beneath the blankets. Bofur wants to lie and say that Thorin would never leave one of his nephews, specially his heir, behind but he knows the blonde would see right through it. Of course he understood the urgency to get to the door because it could only be opened once a year but there were more important things to him.

Like caring for your sick family. 

“No he won't, because you're going to get better before we have to leave. There's still nearly a week left, you've plenty of time to get rested up,” Bofur tries to reassure him, running fingers through damp blonde hair. Fili seems to feel a little better as he leans into the touch. Dwarves could be sick for a long time, when they did fall sick, but the miner would be surprised if his Prince didn't feel better in a week.

“Besides lad, Thorin would leave all of us behind and swim across the lake alone if he thought it was the only way to open that door in time,” Bofur jokes. He's unable to help but smile just a little at the mental image of the King swimming angrily across the lake though. Fili smiles a little at that too before he curls around Bofur, resting his head on the miner's leg.

“Ugh I hate being sick,” the Prince gripes, and Bofur can't blame him, “how's Bilbo?” He asks, one blue eye opening to look up at him.

“Sleepin, thankfully. Poor little hobbit, I thought he was going to shake apart he was shiverin so hard,” he replies. If the other dwarf thought that Fili had a small mountain of blankets, that was nothing compared to what the hobbit had buried himself under.

“Sleep sounds like a good idea,” the Prince yawns, “you don't have to stay.” The miner knows he's only saying that so he doesn't feel obligated to stay just because he's a Prince. It's a reoccurring sentiment throughout their relationship, Fili always Bofur doesn't have to do this or that just so he doesn't feel pressured by his title. The older dwarf usually retaliates with a kiss and an assurance that he wants to do the action in question.

Although he's probably not going to kiss Fili now, even with Oin's tea he's not sure that it would be a good idea with how sick he is.

“Aye, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be,” Bofur says fondly, making Fili smile. The miner kicks off his boots and shucks the too large tunic he'd be given by the Master of Laketown. He nudges the blonde so that he rolls over to his other side and curls up behind him, tucking one arm under his head as the other wraps around his waist. It's much too warm underneath all the blankets, next to a dwarf that was running a fever, but it was much more preferable to sleeping alone on the cold ground or in a cell in Mirkwood.

Maybe if Fili was feeling better tomorrow they could get a bath, at the very least it might help his Prince feel a little better. Feeling clean could help improve anyone's mood, specially if you got to get clean with a lover.

“First time we have a room to ourselves since we left and I'm sick,” Fili huffs. Bofur can't help but chuckle as he presses his forehead to the back of the other dwarf's neck. It was true, even in Rivendell they both had to share a room with their brothers, and cousin in Bofur's case. Both Fili and Bofur had thought that private time might be hard to come by once they started the quest but they hadn't thought it was be literally impossible to get even a second to themselves.

The lack of privacy was frustrating but after everything so far and so much time in the dungeons of Mirkwood, it was good just to lay together.

“Well, hurry up and get better then,” the miner jokes. Fili tries to snort at that but ends up in a coughing fit instead. Bofur is quick to sit up and grab the water for his Prince, handing it to him so that he can take a sip before he ends up coughing up a lung. The blonde only takes a few sips before he's passing the mug back and settling back into the pillows, looking more miserable than before.

Bofur pulls them closer together and presses a kiss to the base of Fili's neck. The Prince interlaces their hands over his heart as the older dwarf starts to hum the song he sang all the way back in Rivendell. Slowly the blonde starts to relax, leaning back against the miner's chest more and sinking a little more into the pillows. He can't really think of any good lullabies off the top of his head but since this song is working, he doesn't stop humming until he can feel his Prince’s breathing even out.


	2. True Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dwarf has a common name, they also have a secret name. Their true name in their sacred khuzdul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fully admit that I don't remember if this is a fanon idea or not but I love it either way

When a dwarf is born they are given a name in their sacred language of khuzdul. This name is only known by immediate family members until the dwarf is an adult and can decide what few others will know their real name. Because to know someone's true name is to have a power over them and it's an act of absolute trust to tell someone else your true name.

The dwarves that marry may tell their spouses and if they are blessed by Mahal, they will tell their children as well when the children are old enough to understand the enormity of knowing someone's true name. The dwarves that commit themselves to their crafts may end up telling a close friend or never tell anyone, taking their true names to their graves.

It should also be known that there are a lot of actions considered to be rude in dwarven society but even the disgraced don't ask for someone's true name. To ask is just to assume that you are somehow entitled to that knowledge and even the dwarves that believe that they are privy to everything understand that they aren't.

This is what all dwarves are taught from cradle.

It's why when Fili whispers his true name against Bofur's lips one night, the miner is completely at a loss for words. They had been laying naked and tangled up in each other after the celebration of the fifth anniversary of the reclaiming or Erebor when it happened. Bofur had been content to lay on their sides with their foreheads pressed together, fingers trailing over the rises and falls of Fili's spine when he felt the Prince smile.

There was a kiss and then another and then Fili was trying to bring them impossibly closer. Bofur had thought that his lover was simply in a cuddly mood, he usually was when he was sated, but there was something different tonight. Normally on nights like this, it was a _need_ to be close rather than the normal desire that kept them pressed together. It was a need to be reminded that while their nightmares had been real once, they were really here together alive and breathing.

Not tonight though. Tonight Fili was happy and it rolled off of him waves that Bofur couldn't help but get caught in. He had a smile to match as he suck his fingers into his lover's golden hair, pressing their foreheads together as the other threw his leg over his hip and drew them close.

The younger dwarf _giggled_ , the corners of his blue eyes crinkling, and he kissed the miner. When Fili pulled away it was only enough that he could speak but Bofur could feel their lips brushing together as he did.

“Kidhuzur Upndar,” Fili whispered. For a second, the brunette hadn't really registered what he'd said, all he could do was blink owlishly at lover as he processed the words. He'd been expecting an “I love you” or what he planned for the rest of the night since neither of them had to be up early. Instead what he got were two words in their native khuzdul that in the moment didn't make any sense.

The blonde waited patiently, thankfully, watching the wheels slowly turn in Bofur's eyes until finally it all seemed to click together.

“Wait, that's your,” Bofur trailed off and Fili's smile grew ever wider.

“Yes, that's my true name,” he replied with a chuckle. The miner wasn't sure what to say to that, of course it was a _huge_ honor to be told but how did one respond? He could probably say thank you or I love you but neither of those options seemed quite right. All the words he had at his disposal and could so easily use to spin stories and sing songs in taverns, but nothing he could think of fit the moment.

So instead, Bofur surged forward and claimed Fili's lips in a kiss that he tried to pour his whole heart into. The Prince wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rolled back, the brunette settling in the familiar space between his legs. Bofur is the first to pull away, humming happily and enjoying the little bit of color that's risen to Fili's cheeks.

“Kidhuzur Upndar,” the miner says, trying the name out for himself. There's a sharp little inhale from Fili that Bofur might have missed if he wasn't laying on his chest. He tilts his head a little as one eyebrow raises.

“I like the way you say it,” the Prince admits. That gives him a wicked little idea so he shifts so that he can press kisses to his throat, sucking gently, and saying the blonde's khuzdul name in between each kiss. Fili's eyes shut as his head lulls to the side, giving Bofur better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Just as he started to wonder if maybe he should tell his Prince his own true name, the other dwarrow slipped his hand into his brunette hair and pulled him back.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know,” Fili says gently and Bofur doesn't doubt his sincerity. While the blonde can be a little devious and occasionally had hidden motives, like arranging to go down into the mines so that they could sneak off for a little bit, he would never tell his true name just to try and guilt Bofur into telling his.

And he didn't feel like he had to but at the same time he couldn't think of a good reason why he shouldn't. The miner loved Fili with all his heart and trusted him with his life, he'd just never thought about telling anyone his name before. Well not since he was a little dwarfling and asked his mama if it was okay to tell Nori, since they were best friends even back then, but she had said that since Nori was neither family nor his One it wasn't a good idea. Since then it had been one of the last things on his mind, even finding out his lover's wasn't a priority.

Did he hope that one day he would? Sure, but he knew that the blonde loved him even without knowing his true name.

Fili was his One though, even if they hadn't admitted that out loud yet, and he did want the Prince to be forever part of his family. So why shouldn't he give that part of himself to Fili in return?

“I know,” Bofur smiles and reaches up for another kiss and then another, “s'why I'm gonna to tell you.” He sat back on his ass, between his legs and helped the other dwarrow up so that Fili could sit in his lap. The miner's arms easily settle around his hips, fingers running over the small of his back and making the other dwarrow squirm. Bofur can't help but laugh a little and Fili retaliates by tugging on one side of his mustache.

For a moment he was content just to look up at him, taking in the way the fire in the hearth caught in his loose hanging blonde hair. His Prince was truly a beautiful dwarf and Bofur knew that he was one of the luckiest dwarrows in Middle Earth to be loved by Fili.

“Zâyungi zu,” the miner whispers, using their native tongue because it feels more right in the moment.

“I love you too,” Fili replies as he rests their foreheads together and wraps his arms around Bofur's shoulders. Even now the Prince doesn't try to hurry him along to find out his true name even though he's already said that he would tell him. Instead he's ever patient, probably something he got from growing up with Kili, content to just wait until Bofur is ready.

“Urzudur Umùrad,” Bofur says, his name rolling easily off his tongue. Fili smiles fondly, looking like it's something that he should have known without being told.

“It fits you perfectly,” the blonde says after a moment.

“S'not bad I think,” he jokes, “yours fits you pretty nicely too. With your blonde mane and your ferocity and grace.” Bofur comments and while Fili chuckles before kissing him.

“And you with your jokes and stories, keeping everyone's spirits up even when it was dark,” Fili says and Bofur can see the old memories flashing in his eyes. He's quick to pull the Prince down for another kiss, cradling the back of his head and pulling him just as close as he can. They aren't wandering aimlessly through Mirkwood anymore, not locked in separate cells leagues away from each other, and they lived through the horrible battle that could have claimed both of them.

Sometimes its hard for either of them to chase those memories away, but tonight Bofur can do that for them both. Tonight they're safe inside the mountain and each other's arms, it's a night for them and he won't let the past spoil it.

“I bet I can make you purr like one,” Bofur murmurs against Fili's lips. The Prince is so caught off guard by the comment that all he can do for a moment is laugh. Once he recovers he's squares his jaw and raises his chin defiantly.

“I'll take that bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fili's name comes out to "great golden cat" which is closest translation for lion.  
> Bofur's name is literally "Sunny Soul"


	3. A Little bit of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts off as their normal get together night with the other members of the company. Everyone swarms into their favorite tavern and they take over the largest table, ready to drink and laugh the night away. Tonight however, Bofur has a beautiful blonde on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a more creative title for this chapter and then I forgot what it was. Also I finally put a rating on this because this chapter is definitely rated E.
> 
> Anyway this one is for [blogginshield](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blogginshield/pseuds/blogginshield) who drew this [beautiful piece of art for the last chapter](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7a49ad5a6b00ec6121ce5d7f9ab217cc/tumblr_n4guwbuCeD1t0a99qo1_400.jpg) and I wanted to thank her very much for that.
> 
> This idea was actually born of a conversation we had that started out with Fili giving Bofur a lap dance and somehow morphed into this.

It starts off as their normal get together night with the other members of the company. Everyone swarms into their favorite tavern and they take over the largest table, ready to drink and laugh the night away. It's always the same set up with six on one side of the table and six on the other, sitting next to their kin mostly. Balin and Dori always sit next to one another with Ori on the other side of his older brother at the far end of the table to try and keep him out of trouble. Nori sits across the table from his younger brother, working to undermine everything his older brother is doing. Dwalin sits next to his own older brother with Kili on the other side of him and Fili sitting at the other end of the table. Bofur sits across from his blonde Prince with his cousin and Bombur, Oin and Gloin making up the bench against the wall with Nori.

It's an arrangement that has worked out great for the company ever since they had started coming to this tavern to drink once a week together and catch up.

Tonight though Bofur's thoughts are elsewhere. Oh sure he's missed the members of the company that he hasn't been able to see in the past week but the most notable of those was Fili. For whatever reason this past week, they just couldn't seem to get their schedules to line up right and the past seven nights had ended with one of them falling asleep before the other got home. They at least had time to sit down to breakfast together but after that it was a rush to get out the door to some meeting or other.

Bofur had been missing Fili and now that he had the object of his affection sitting right in front of him, it was a little hard for the miner to pay attention to anything else. It seemed that the Prince was having the same problem as well. As much as he _seemed_ interested in what ever story Oin was yelling at the top of his lungs, Bofur found that Fili was giving him a heated look more often than not.

Of course he only knew that because he'd given up the pretense of paying attention after his mug of ale. If Nori were paying attention to what his best friend was doing, he might have thrown an empty mug at his head. As it was though the thief was busy talking about anything even slightly inappropriate with Ori just to see Dori's face turn colors.

Bombur however _does_ notice and gives his older brother a gentle elbow to the ribs when Balin asks him a question but the miner doesn't respond. Bofur quickly answers his question, just because he's got both eyes on Fili doesn't mean he can't hear the boisterous voices of the company thank you very much, before he finishes off his third ale.

It's not nearly enough for him to be drunk but he is pleasantly warm and the toe of someone's boot is running up the inside of his calf.

Wait, what?

Bofur raises an eyebrow at Fili only to be met with a smug grin before it's hidden behind his own mug. Oh well as long as it's his Prince, that's okay then. He stretches his legs out towards the blonde, nudging his toe against his ankle to get him to move his foot a little so that he can put both of his bigger boots between Fili's.

That was one of their more recent jokes since the Prince's boots had slimmed down some now that they were safe in the mountain. Before on the quest he had a pair of fur lined ones that were made to look even larger with the throwing axes he had strapped to them. Now he mostly wore a pair that were more formal, more fitting of his title though they still had some fur lining.

Bofur managed to be able to keep his original boots, which were lined with a thick fur for when he was down in the mines and made of a thick leather to help protect his toes too. So the miner was more than happy to tease Fili, telling to be careful with his _delicate_ footwear.

That had gotten him a literal, albeit halfhearted, kick in the ass with said _delicate_ boots but they had both laughed.

Of course all these thoughts about boots, he couldn't help but notice that when either of them moved their feet their boots would knock together. Which lead Bofur to make a silent joke to himself about how they were _knocking boots_ under the table, and he couldn't stop himself from snickering into his drink.

Laughing at his own bad jokes aside, he started to pay attention to the conversation more. Well at least he tried to, Fili moving his feet along his only made him think about how a week has gone by and playing footsie under the table is probably the most intimate thing they've done. It was so easy to remember the last time they had their legs intertwined, how he'd tucked one of his ankles between both of Fili's while his arms were wrapped around his waist and kept his back pressed against Bofur's chest.

If he'd known then that it was going to be the last time he got to press small kisses to Fili's bare skin for a while, he might have taken the Prince up on his idea to stay in bed the next morning.

At least he would have the blonde all to himself later tonight when they got home.

Bofur's three and a half – okay four – ales decided that he shouldn't have to wait though but at the same time he didn't wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He got a dirty idea in his head and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. When Nori made an overly loud, needing to make sure Ori could hear it through Dori's hands, lewd joke, the miner pretended to stretch his arm out just a little too far and knock his empty mug to the ground. With all the noise no one seemed to notice that he'd slipped underneath the table.

Chuckling at his own cleverness, and after fixing his hat, he crawled a little to where Fili was sitting and ran his hands over his knees and up his thighs. It made the Prince jump, which had Bofur fighting back a laugh, and there was a questioning look on his face as he looked beneath the table to see his lover kneeling there. The miner pressed a finger against his lips before pointing upwards, it did nothing to answer the blonde's questions but he went a long with it anyway. He scoots his chair as close to the table as he could while Bofur guides his legs open so that he could comfortably kneel between them.

There wasn't a moment's hesitation before he was reaching to undo the ties on Fili's trousers, though it seemed the Prince has probably figured out what he's up to and grabbed one of his wrists. From under the table, whatever the company is talking about is a bit muted but their laughter and banging on the table is not. Whatever happened must have been hilarious because a few of the dwarves are stomping their feet and Bofur is much more appreciative of the fact that they always sit at the end of the table. He's not sure that he could have dodged a few of the kicking legs and his plan would have been ruined.

When the laughter dies down, Fili doesn't let go right away. Instead he seems to think it over for a second before ultimately letting go, though his hand stays underneath the table. Bofur takes that as a sign to continue and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he continues to undo the laces. He's a little surprised to find that his Prince is already half hard when he finally gets past both his trousers and smalls. 

And isn't that just interesting? Maybe their week of forced celibacy had been a little longer for his lover, or maybe he liked the idea of getting off in public surrounded by their friends. Either way Bofur makes a mental note to ask about it later when they were alone again.

The miner pulls out Fili's cock, wrapping his bare hand around it and slowly pumping his fist until he's fully hard for him. He snickers to himself again because his Prince probably believes that this is as far as he's going but he didn't crawl under the table just to give Fili a handjob. The idea of surprising him though makes Bofur giddy so without stopping his fist, he leans forward so that he can his tongue over the slit.

Fili makes a choked sound which he hides behind a cough, and Bofur has to cover his mouth with his other hand to keep from laughing too loudly. Kili gives his brother a few smacks on the back before the older Prince assures him that he's fine and Bofur can hear him chugging down the rest of his ale. There's a slam of a mug against the table above his head which makes him grin all the wider. He waits for a moment to see if there's a sign that he should stop, but the hand that's still under the table hasn't moved. Although it's got a good grip on his trousers now. 

Bofur lets out another quick snicker before he's wrapping his lips around the head of Fili's cock, sucking gently and collecting the moisture that's beaded there with his tongue. He wants to tease his Prince but in their current setting, someone will eventually notice how long he's been gone and probably go looking for him. Although under the table isn't the first place they'd look, Bombur might get up and accidentally kick him.

With that idea in mind he sets to work, swallowing Fili down to the root before pulling back and running the tip of his tongue along the underside. He could feel the Prince's thighs tremble just slightly against his arm as he bobbed his head. If he could smile right now he would since he loved being able to reduce his love to a trembling mess. 

Which he would definitely be doing again later tonight. The thoughts of Fili above him as he rode him, have him groaning around the cock in his mouth, causing Fili's fist to clench even tighter into the leg of his trousers. Bofur takes pity on the fabric, and wrenches the hand free so that he can lace their fingers together instead.

Fili's hand slowly squeezes his tighter and tighter as the miner continues to suck him off under the table, occasionally stopping to pull away quietly and lick his tingling lips before moving back in. He can feel the way the blonde's thighs jump and twitch, probably trying to keep himself from trying to thrust deeper into Bofur's mouth. That would be an awkward thing to see above the table but from here, the miner is impressed with Fili's ability to hold completely still. He can only imagine what he's trying to do above the table to keep the others from being clued in.

Suddenly he remembers there's a time limit so he starts to bob his head fast and suck just a little bit harder. The had that isn't currently trapped in Fili's makes it's way up the inside of his tense thigh until he can his lovers stones, rolling them gently just the way he knows he likes. With another hum as the head of his cock hits the back of Bofur's throat, the Prince's body tenses before he's spilling into the waiting mouth.

They must have a bit of luck on their side because just as he starts to hear a low groan from Fili, someone makes a joke that must have the whole tavern laughing with how loud everyone is.

Bofur is quick to swallow everything he's given, grinning as best as he can around the softening cock in his mouth. He uses his tongue to clean up any stray little mess before he's licking his lips and tucking Fili away. After making sure that all the laces are done up right, he wipes his sleeve over his mouth, just to make sure, and runs his fingers over his mustache. 

The laughter is still going as he grabs his mug, which had remained on the floor, and slithers his way back into his seat. When he see's the flush in Fili's cheeks, and the glare he's trying to give him but looks more like he's about fall asleep than anything. Bofur chuckles to himself as he pulls his pipe out of his coat pocket and feels around for the pouch his pipeweed is in.

“Oi! There ye are!” Dwalin exclaims as he leans one massive tree trunk of an arm on the table, knocking over at least three mugs of the group that surround him. Apparently there had been a drinking contest while he was _away_ and Dwalin was the winner, of course.

“Aye, 'm here,” Bofur confirms as he packs his pipe, quietly willing away his own erection. There would be plenty of time for Fili to help him with that particular problem later.

“Where'dya go?” Dwalin slurs together and it takes a moment for the miner to figure out what he was asked. Thankfully this is far from the first time he's dealt with drunken dwarves.

“Get a refill,” he shrugs. Fili just shakes his head as he looks past his brother to his mentor.

“But your mugs empty,” Kili says as he sways a little in his chair. Bofur sure if its possible but the younger Prince becomes _more_ observant when he's drunk but he's a horrible shot. The miner would know, there was an incident that he and the princes are never _ever_ allowed to repeat or they have to deal with Dis.

“Didn't make the trip,” Bofur says just a little solemnly like he was sad about that fact. If to prove his point, he flags down the barmaid who nods to confirm that she sees him.

That seems to quell everyone and the miner can't help the smug look on his face as he puffs his pipe, watching Fili as runs his tongue over the end of the stem before moving the pipe to the other corner of his mouth. The Prince has a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes and Bofur really can't wait to get home to see what that's about.

Thankfully the night doesn't last much longer, with Dwalin drunk from his contest, Balin is quick to cut him off and suggest that he get his younger brother home. Which of course means Dori and Ori go as well, Oin suggests that he help a very drunk Gloin home too. Bombur is next saying that he has to get home to his family and Bifur has to get up early to open his toy shop. So that leaves the two Princes of Durin along with Bofur and Nori.

“You need to get home too, Kili,” Fili says to his brother. At first the brunette tries to wave him off but after nearly falling out of his chair, he agrees.

“I'll get him back to his room,” Nori volunteers which has both Fili and Bofur looking at him like he'd just announced he was giving up thieving and selling teas with Dori.

“I can-”

“You can but I'm going to. You two have a good rest of the night,” Nori cuts him off and gives Bofur a wink. No one else seemed to know about him blowing the Prince under the table, if they even had a hint they never would have let either live it down, but was it possible that the Spy Master knew?

Actually Bofur wouldn't be surprised if he did, somehow Nori knew everything that he wasn't supposed to know. He watched the pair leave, Kili's arm around Nori's waist to prevent touching his hair and Nori's around Kili's shoulders to keep him from falling over, and Kili giving both of them a drunken wave over his shoulder.

The miner and Fili leave too, hand in hand as they make their way through the cool mountain air. When he's sure that they're alone, Bofur yanks his Prince into a small alley and presses him against a stone wall. Instantly he's pressing their lips together, licking into the blonde's mouth, and nipping at his lower lip until it's swollen.

Fili digs his fingers into Bofur's coat, trying to pull him closer than they already are as the older dwarf leaves a trail of kisses down his throat. The Prince leans his head to the side, giving him easier access to the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I think we should get home,” Fili murmurs, “I think risking getting caught once tonight is enough.” Bofur gives a noncommittal hum as he sucks a small mark over the fluttering pulse.

“And here I thought you liked the chance of us getting caught with how little I had to do,” he purrs against his lover's ear. Even in the dim light of the alley he can see a flush running across Fili's cheekbones when he pulls away from his neck. He's also got his swollen lip pulled between his teeth, worrying at it and not looking right at Bofur.

“What?” He asks, realizing his lover is uncomfortable. That was never his intention so he tries to comfort Fili by pressing their foreheads together and giving him a soft smile.

“Aye, I did like it,” Fili breathes quietly after a long silent moment. If Bofur wasn't standing so close, or if there had been anyone on the street, he probably wouldn't have heard. The flush on his cheeks goes from a pink to a nearly cherry red and the miner can't help but think it's adorable.

“That's nothing to be ashamed of, love. In fact I'm more than happy to indulge you,” Bofur grins which gets Fili to relax but not all way.

“We just really can't be caught. I'm not even sure mama could save us if we were caught and Thorin found out,” Fili says seriously. The older dwarf considers this for a moment and he decides that he very much likes being on Thorin's good side, if he really had one, and also doesn't want to do anything that might make either of Fili's guardians retract their approval of their relationship.

“But that doesn't mean that we can't ever do something like that again,” Bofur grins as he waggles his eyebrows. Fili gives him a doubting look and Mahal he loves this dwarf but he was still young and not quite as versed in bed sport as he thought he was. The miner leans back in to tuck his face in the crook of the blonde's neck while he pushes a leg between both of Fili's. He bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, causing the Prince to gasp as his hips buck against Bofur's thigh.

“Let's go home so I can tell you all my plans for you while you ride me,” the miner purrs as he drags them both out of the alley and towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally wrote them having sex! Sorta...maybe next time they'll really get it on...


	4. The Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always been one thing that Fili has wanted to try ever since they reclaimed Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the usual crew when it comes to my Bofur/Fili fics and this chapter is rated E as well!
> 
> Also who lets me come up with chapter titles wow

Bofur hardly went into the throne room since Thorin had taken his rightful place as King. Besides the fact that the monarch himself could be a little scary, he just never had any business in there. Fili tried to get him to come sit in on a few court sessions but the miner always turned him down. Besides feeling like it was a place for royalty and nobles, which the Prince pointed out that he was one now since Thorin had named the entire company as nobility for their help, he always had his own work in the mines to oversee.

But being in this room while it was just him and Fili made it seem so much less...intimidating. Maybe that was just because Thorin wasn't here, in fact he was far away in the Iron Hills. Bofur followed his lover up the steps to the throne, which while made of stone, had a soft looking pad and fur covering the seat and arm rests. It looked a lot more comfortable than what he thought it would be. Thorin seemed like the type to deny needing any sort of cushion since he was a King and Kings didn't need stuff like that.

Well that's how he always made it seem anyway.

“You're going to sit there one day,” Bofur tells Fili who only nods. He can already picture how his lion is going to look on that throne, ruling over his people, and he'll admit that he likes that mental image very much.

“Do you want to sit there now?” The blonde asks. At first the miner thinks its a deflection, Fili doesn't really like talking about when he's going to become King for a multitude of reasons. Besides questioning if he would be ready, usually inheriting the crown meant that Thorin had to be dying or dead. Which the Prince didn't like to think about and Bofur didn't blame him for that.

They way Fili looks though, with a slight blush on his cheeks suggests otherwise.

“Are you sure it's okay? I mean, 'm not royalty,” Bofur looks at the throne of Erebor, of Durin's folk. He may be a dwarf of Erebor now but was born and raised in Ered Luin just like his parents before him and there's before them. It also felt a little blasphemous sitting on the throne when he wasn't from the same clan.

“Not yet you aren't but I'm the Prince and I say it's okay,” Fili answers and the older dwarf can't help the way his heart flutters in his chest at the thought. It wasn't the first time that either of them had implied that marriage was in their future but it still warmed him to think that his prince would still possibly want that.

They probably would have been married right after Fili had healed from the wounds he'd gotten during the battle if Dis hadn't stepped in. Not that she disapproved of the union, she just wanted them to wait until her son was a little older. The Princess herself had been married at ninety five, and then had Fili at ninety nine, so all three agreed that they could wait until after Fili's ninety fifth birthday.

Which reminded the miner that his lover was still under one hundred and that under normal circumstances, dwarven courting usually took years. So he decided that he could be patient.

Bofur still looks dubiously at the throne though, possible future Prince Consort or not, it didn't feel right for a mere miner to sit where great Kings once sat.

“Please?” Fili asks in that low tone that always manages to wipe his mind clean of any thoughts that aren't about getting closer to the younger dwarf. It doesn't help that he's also managed to press his whole body against Bofur's, his arms going around the Prince's waist while Fili's loop around his neck.

“What are you up to?” Bofur asks with a chuckle as he's slowly guided backwards until his calves hit the throne. They had been together long enough now that it was easy to see when his lion was planning something. Which was helpful if he was planning on getting into trouble with Kili.

“There is something that I've always wanted to do since we first got Erebor back,” Fili trails off to place a gentle kiss against Bofur's lips.

“And what would that be?” The miner hums.

“Well, if you sit down, I can show you,” Fili says with a mischievous grin. Bofur can't really help it at that point, he really wants to know so he takes a seat on the throne. He still feels weird sitting there but it's comfortable at least and made infinitely better when the Prince sits in his lap, straddling his legs.

Then they're kissing and Fili's tongue is licking at the seem of his lips and Bofur is more than happy to open them and let their tongues slide together. Just as an idea of what his lion has planned starts to form, the Prince rolls his hips down against him and his mind is wiped blank again.

“A little less clothing would help,” Fili breathes, pulling back just far enough that he can speak but close enough that their lips drag together as he talks. The younger dwarf starts to undo the ties for Bofur's tunic and that's when things become at least a little clearer for him.

“We could get caught,” Bofur states but he doesn't make any move to stop Fili. He likes the idea of having sex on the throne but he doesn't like the idea of either of them, or both of them, getting yelled at by Thorin if they were discovered. Dis constantly tries to make sure that Thorin remembered that both of his nephews were still under one hundred years old but Thorin still insisted that should be acting like proper princes now.

“The doors are locked and even when they aren't, they don't patrol in here after dark anyway. There's no reason to,” Fili snorts as he kisses behind Bofur's ear. Seeing as the throne was carved from the rock as they made this room, so that it was attached to both the floor and ceiling, it would be hard for anyone to take it from the mountain. And really besides the cushions and furs on the throne, there was literally nothing else worth taking and if the royals weren't in here, there was no reason for anyone else to be in here either.

Unless you were the heir Prince and his lover of course.

“How do you know the doors are locked?” Bofur asks, trying to look around him to see if there was anyway to tell if the doors were locked from here.

“I locked them after mama and I got out of court today,” the Prince answers, a blush gracing his features. The idea Fili had been planning this, thinking about this all day, makes Bofur groan.

That answer is good enough for the miner though, so he reaches up for another kiss while he undoes the laces to Fili's tunic too. It's almost muscle memory by now so the tunic is quickly tossed aside so that he can run his hands over the familiar expanse of muscles. They jump and twitch with his gentle caresses until the Prince grinds his hips down again and Bofur has to move his hands to grip them.

Fili manages to get Bofur's tunic open at least but he doesn't have much time to enjoy the sight before the miner is surging up to suck a dark mark over his collar bone. With the Prince distracted, keening and pressing into his mouth for more, the miner slips his hands between them so that he can undo the laces for his lover's trousers. Once he gets those loose enough, his hands make their way from the front to his the back, sliding in and cupping Fili's ass.

The blonde lets out an airy chuckle as he rolls his hips down and he lets his middle finger seek out his entrance. He growls low in his throat when he can slip the first finger straight inside slick heat, he could probably put in another two and be fine with how loose Fili feels around his fingers but he's still trying to process the idea that his lover had opened himself up earlier.

He runs his tongue over a nipple, happily imagining Fili naked and sweating on their bed with his own fingers inside his hole while he imagined what they were going to do.

“When-,” Bofur tries to ask against his skin but he can't formulate the rest of the words. All he can do is kiss and nip along his lover's shoulder while he works the lone digit.

“After court, before you got home,” Fili whimpers as he grinds down on the finger, “I want more. Bofur, please.” The older dwarf can't help but comply and pushes three fingers in without any hesitation. He leans back against the throne and watches his lover rides his fingers, using his other hand to drag his trousers and his smalls down over the curve of his ass.

The miner would be happy to watch Fili's body move as he fucked himself on his fingers but with every roll down of his hips, their bodies grind together and he wants nothing more than to replace those fingers with his aching cock.

Luckily the Prince seems to have the same idea because he pulls the fingers out of him and reaches under the furs to pull out a bottle of oil. Bofur doesn't know why he's surprised since Fili seemed to be planning this all day, but he is all the same.

Fili hands him the bottle before slipping out of his lap and standing between his legs. He takes off his boots before wiggling out of his pants and smalls, looking up expectantly when he's done. Bofur hasn't moved an inch, unable to look away from the little show that was happening right in front of him. This is something he'll never forget as long as he lives. Sitting on the throne of Erebor with his lover standing naked between his legs, makes him feel powerful in a way, if only for this moment.

Once he comes back to himself, Bofur is quick to undo the laces of his trousers and pushes them down enough that his cock springs free. Fili moves back into his lap then with an impatient huff, taking the oil and pouring some in his hand before spreading it the miner's erection. Bofur wants to thrust up into the Prince's fist but he doesn't have the needed leverage. So all he can do is bit his lip and let his head fall back against the stone throne.

Bofur watches down his nose as Fili positions himself over his cock and lowers himself with a groan loud enough that it echos in the nearly empty throne room. The older dwarf pulls him down and silences him with a kiss because while no one patrols in here, that doesn't mean the guards won't come busting in if they suspect something is going on that shouldn't be.

When the both come up for air, Fili gingerly removes his hat and places it on the arm rest next to them so that he can rest their foreheads together, unimpeded. The blonde loops his arms around Bofur's neck and starts to lift himself up but it's barely an inch before he's dropping back down. He continues to rise up just a little more each time, intending to draw it out a bit for each of them. While the miner using a hand cradling the back of Fili's skull, keeps their foreheads pressed together.

Their panting breaths mingle together between them as the Prince leaves just the head of Bofur's length in him before he's slamming back down again, working his hips faster and faster. All the miner can do is hold on as he's ridden, both hands going to grip hard on his lover's hips. With nothing to hold his head up, Fili lets it fall back, baring his neck to Bofur who can't help but lean up to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin.

“Bo!” the blonde gasps as he finally gets his lover to hit that spot inside of him. Fili wraps his arms around the miner's shoulders, holding them together as he repeats the same swivel of his hips. Bofur uses the grip he has on Fili's hips to thrust himself up into the tight heat, making them both cry out.

“Faster,” Fili barely whispers between panting breaths. Their groans and gasps fill the air along with the sounds of skin slapping as Bofur gives his lover what he needs. Both of their bodies are sweating as they drive each other to their peaks and the blonde's shoulders and neck are covered in small red marks from each of the miner's bites.

Fili's thighs quiver and his mouth drops open in the moment before he's coming in thick ropes over Bofur's stomach. The miner grips his hips hard and fucks up into the tightening heat before he's joining his lover in sweet bliss. Both dwarves go limp, the blonde laying against his chest and tucking his face into his neck.

Bofur releases his hips in favor of running a hand over the rises and falls of Fili's spine, the other going to comb through sweaty blonde hair. Their quiet for a long time, the only sounds are of their breathing becoming more relaxed and eventually a slight humming from the miner.

“Was it as good as you thought?” He asks, cracking one green eye open after letting them fall closed.

“Better,” Fili hums. Bofur smiles at that and kisses his temple before resting his cheek against his lion's head.

The two dwarves stay there for a while longer before the Prince starts to stir, worried that if they stay there any longer they might actually fall asleep. Bofur agrees that having Dis find them like this in the morning would be bad for both of them and he really did want to stay on her good side.

Bofur helps Fili get dressed again, since he at least helped in taking his tunic off, stealing kisses as he does. He tries to keep his own tunic tied loosely so it doesn't stick to the mess on his stomach which the blonde apologizes for.

“No need for that love, it'll clean up in the bath tonight,” Bofur assures him with a smile. He really didn't mind being made a mess of if it was Fili making the mess.

“I'll help you the, it's the least I can do,” Fili responds in such a way that makes the miner think he's got some more plans for their evening. Suddenly they're both in a rush to get back to the rooms in the royal wing.


	5. Lay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ye can't sleep all day, Fili,” Bofur says with a grin.
> 
> “Yes I can,” he responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Late) Birthday smut for the ever amazing and wonderful [blogginshield](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blogginshield/pseuds/blogginshield), who got me into this beautiful ship in the first place. Happy (late) birthday sunshine xo!

When Fili wakes up the smell of sausages cooking and the feel of the warm sunlight on the bare skin of his back are the first things that greet him. With a languid stretch and a lazy smile, he simply rolls over to get his exposed upper body into the sunlight and pulls Bofur’s pillow closer to him.

Normally he would be making himself roll out of bed to get ready for the day but today is different. Today there were no meetings to hurry and get ready for, no extra paperwork that he needed to do, and no little brothers to keep out of trouble. It’s just him, the soft blankets, the warm sun, and a pillow that smelled like his lover. The only possible way it could get better would be if he wasn’t alone in their bed but he knows that if he just lays here long enough he’ll have company.

He’s hardly bothered by the idea of laying and waiting in the warmth of the sun and blankets, maybe if he’s really lucky Bofur will bring him some of the sausages he’s cooking and whatever else he was making for breakfast.

He hums contentedly as he dozes until he feels the bed dipping behind him as Bofur lays behind him, wrapping one arm around his hips.

“Mornin' âzyungâl,” Bofur hums as he kisses a bare spot on Fili's neck between all of his sleep tussled hair. The prince’s only response is to stretch his arms a little before he rolls over to tuck his head under his miner’s chin. Bofur just laughs and runs his fingers through Fili’s blonde hair, trying to get some of the thick mane back under control.

“Ye can't sleep all day, Fili,” Bofur says with a grin. The younger dwarf scoffs and wraps his arms around Bofur and twines their legs together as best as he can so that both of them have to stay in bed. Maybe eventually he will want to get up and get some food but right now he’s much too comfortable to get up and with nowhere to rush off to today, the idea of staying in bed all day with his lover was sounding better and better by the second.

The only real problem with that plan that he could foresee was that Bofur had gotten dressed. It wasn’t the best idea to cook naked or even partially naked after all, and his lover had nearly learned that the hard way.

“Yes I can,” he responds finally, slipping a hand underneath Bofur’s tunic to trace his fingers over the small of the miner’s back. The older dwarf chuckles and presses a kiss into Fili’s blonde hair.

“Food’ll get cold,” he says quietly. The prince just huffs, not caring about food or its temperature, if they have to they can warm it up again later when they couldn’t ignore their stomachs anymore. Right now it was much more important to him to feel more of his lover’s skin against his own.

“Let it,” Fili tells him, brushing his lips over the small patch of bare skin that the opening of Bofur’s tunic affords him. Maybe it was just because he was craving the feel of his lover’s skin against his own, but it seemed that Bofur’s tunic felt more scratchy to him today. With a high whine, the one that Bofur called his spoiled princeling whine, and a little tugging the other dwarf seems to get the idea and laughs as he sits up to take the offending piece of clothing off.

“Better?” Bofur asks him as he takes the chance to get back under the covers. Fili gets them back in roughly the same position as before, but this time hooking his leg over the other dwarf’s hip before he answers.

“For now,” he decides and Bofur raises and amused eyebrow at him while he pulls the blankets up to their chests. Fili’s lover still has his pants on but those can stay for just a little while longer. Eventually they were going to need to be removed but he was in no rush to get to that point. Today was going to be the epitome of a lazy day that would include all things, even the things they were going to do in their bed.

At the moment they are both just content to feel, Fili with one hand over Bofur’s heart and his head tucked under the miner’s chin while Bofur traces over the contours of his bare body. He starts at Fili’s calf, the one slung over his hip, and trails his fingers up and tickles the skin behind his knee. The prince’s whole body tenses and they both snicker though for different reasons, and then Bofur’s entire hand is running up the back of his thigh. There are a few old scars there that the miner traces with the edge of one finger but he doesn’t linger on it, that day feels like a lifetime ago now and focusing on it would only break the spell they were both currently under.

So the hand continues it’s path upwards, over Fili’s hip and side, over his strong shoulders and his neck. Bofur pushes aside some locks of blonde hair so he can kiss the prince’s temple before his hand goes down to run over the muscles of his arm and eventually he entwines his fingers with Fili’s over his heart.

They lay like that for some time, more than content to hold each other and let the day slip away. There is so little time for them to just be anymore that even having the time to bask in his lover’s warmth has become a commodity.

It is long enough for him to decide that he need to shift at least a little, if only so can he can kiss Bofur easier. He moves himself up, or maybe he moves the other dwarf down when he uses the leg on his hip as leverage, until they’re both face to face. Bofur’s eyes are closed but he’s hardly asleep, he can’t be because he smiles when Fili moves close enough that their foreheads are touching and their noses are slotted together.

That’s when Bofur’s hand starts moving again, lightly tracing over knuckles scared from a life of smithing and practice sword fights, back over the strong arms that hold him and up to shoulders that can support the weight of a kingdom. Fili arches his back into the miner’s hand as it glides slowly over the rises and falls of his spine, probably more like a lazy house cat than the lion he was usually compared to.

Just when the blonde thinks he knows where Bofur’s hand is headed next, the miner changes his course and runs a finger over one of the dimples in Fili’s lower back. He doesn’t palm over his arse either, but uses the tips of his fingers to follow the swell of one cheek down to the back of his thigh.

Fili laughs and slips his fingers into Bofur’s luxuriously soft dark hair, brushing their lips together in something that he really wouldn’t really call a kiss. It’s something akin to that though and allows him to feel the way his lover smiles which makes him smile in turn. Bofur’s smiles were contagious that way, even to people that weren’t close to him and one of the things that Fili loves most about him.

The other dwarf barely has to move his head to place a real kiss on Fili’s lips, feather light and chaste considering how they were currently laying. It keeps with the current theme of slow and relaxed as well, long and unhurried without tongues teasing and tasting.

At least for now.

Bofur’s hand never stops moving, constantly moving and memorizing the contours of Fili’s body like he hadn’t already done it a thousand times before or would never be able to again. It hardly bothers the prince, quite the opposite in fact since he enjoys the warm unhurried touches and enjoys returning them even more by tracing over Bofur’s collarbone and down his chest. He has his own set of scars, one long one along his hips from the same day that Fili got the one on his leg but there are other small ones from his work in the mines. Some of them are old and nothing more than thin white lines that he can’t feel beneath the curly hair on his chest.

He can feel Bofur’s steady heartbeat though, a slow rhythm that matches their slow day and there’s a small more mischievous part of him that suddenly wants to feel that heart racing.

Fili uses the tips of his fingers to follow the course hair down Bofur’s chest to his stomach until he reaches the top of his trousers. Of course his wandering hand hasn’t gone unnoticed and the miner cracks one eye open as he raises a brow at the younger dwarf.

“And here I though we were havin a special moment,” he teases. Fili bites his own bottom lip and slips a single finger under the waist.

“Oh we are but maybe it would be even more special if you took these off,” Fili responds, giving Bofur the best innocent look he can muster while tugging on his trousers. Bofur chuckles and raises an eyebrow at him, fingers trailing down to the hand that’s in his trousers.

“I think I might need a bit a’help,” Bofur purrs, making Fili smile.

“Hm, I can do that,” Fili hums and goes in for a quick kiss. The older dwarf moves his hand out of the way, laying his arm over his shoulder as the blonde goes for the ties. Fili doesn’t untie them right away, choosing to run his fingers over the warm skin underneath the offending clothing. He’s trying to keep with the theme for the day even though if he was being honest, the faster Bofur got naked the better in his mind.

So Fili teases and listens to the way Bofur’s breathing subtly changes and catches when he dips his fingers further into his trousers to run through the coarse hair there.

“Thought ye were gonna take ‘em off,” Bofur breathes.

“Aye, I’m getting there,” Fili responds with a grin and gently pulls on one of the strings, starting to undo the knot. He’s painfully slow to loosen the ties, finding it more entertaining to draw it out with barely there touches to slowly hardening flesh beneath than keeping their day slow and lazy.

Fili claims another quick kiss as he loosens the ties the ties completely, but he doesn’t bother to move his leg to allow Bofur to take the pants off. Instead he slides his whole hand inside them, gently cupping Bofur and feeling particularly proud of the low moan that rumbles through the miner’s chest.

His fingers trace along the most sensitive areas of Bofur’s cock, wringing another breathy moan out of the other dwarf before the miner steals another kiss. Bofur’s fingers tangle deep in Fili’s blonde mane, keeping their foreheads pressed together as if there were a chance right now that the prince would move away. Fili is all too happy to stay where he is, wrapped safely in the arms of his lover while he has a hand down his pants.

It was a little uncomfortable for his wrist though but it was easy enough to wrap his fingers around Bofur’s length and pull him out of his trousers.

“I’m afraid that’s as far as they’ll go without a little help from you,” Fili purrs against Bofur’s lips. The miner hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t seem to mind whether or not his trousers stay on or not. His indifference to the removal of his clothing was probably fed by the fact that Fili was slowly fisting his cock, with the occasional swipe of his thumb over the sensitive head.

It was more than enough to have him twitching in Fili’s hand.

That didn’t stop the miner’s hand from wandering again, a little more urgent this time, as he trailed over Fili’s warm skin down to his arse. There questing fingers delved between the round cheeks to find his entrance, both of them giving a moan when a single digit passes over the slightly slick hole.

“Yer still wet from last night,” Bofur says on the edge of a whine. Fili tries to at least keep a cool composure, even if that single finger drags over his hole and occasionally presses against it. he’s at least a little proud that his hand barely stutters around Bofur’s girth when that happens.

“Aye,” he answers a little breathless, “a little more oil and you could probably slip right back in. You’re trousers might be in the way though.” He gasps suddenly when just the tip of Bofur’s finger is pressed inside him feeling like a good start even though that hadn’t been what he ultimately had in mind. That didn’t keep him from trying to push himself further down on the digit, as difficult as that was in his current position.

“Kind like where we are,” Bofur hums and pushes his finger in deeper. Fili moans and moves his fist just a little faster, matching the speed that the digit is sliding in and out of him. it’s hardly enough, especially with the memories of last night starting to swirl around in his head. He can still feel the miner’s gripping his hips tight as he rode him, the lips and teeth against his shoulder when Bofur sat up, and of course the way his girth filled him.

It had been rushed and desperate, both of them wanting the other and not being able to hold back. it was what they both needed after over a week apart. They had time today though time to enjoy each other and get reacquainted again, which was great and Fili got the feeling both of them needed a day like this.

But right now he really needed more than just one of Bofur’s fingers inside of him.

The miner whines when he lets go of his cock to cradle the back of Bofur’s neck and kisses him deeply. No more feather light touches but a passionate kiss with both of them licking into each others mouths, Bofur tasting like pipe-weed and sausage.

When Fili pulls away to breathe, both of them are panting and Bofur looks a little dazed.The prince gives the other dwarf a knowing smile before he rolls over to his other side and presses his arse back against Bofur’s hard length.The miner groans and wraps his arm around Fili’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipples as he rocks his hips against the prince’s first backside.

“Trousers are still on,” Fili huffs, pushing his chest forward and his arse back.

“Ye were the one that was gonna take ‘em off,” Bofur replies as he buries his face into the crook of the prince’s neck.

“I helped already, they’re loose,” he tells the older dwarf. Bofur’s warm breath ghosts over his neck as the miner chuckles.

“Not the only thing that’s loose,” and Fili can hear the pride in his voice at the joke but that doesn’t stop him from laughing along. Bofur gives his nipple a quick tweak before he withdraws and the prince watches as best as he can over his shoulder. His lover wiggles his hips and kicks his legs a little before there’s the sound of clothing hitting the floor and the sound of more rustling and a bottle uncorking.

When Bofur is pressed against his back again, Fili’s hand goes back to tangle in his loose dark hair, keeping him close as the miner kisses under his ear. His grip tightens and it’s his turn to groan when Bofur easily slides two fingers into him. He’s about to say that the preparation really isn’t needed and really it was okay for Bofur to just fuck him already when the miner’s fingers plunge in deep and suddenly white hot pleasure is racing up his spine and his breath catches in his chest.

Fili can feel his smug smile against his shoulder and uses the grip he still has on Bofur’s hair to maneuver them as best as the can until he can kiss that smile off of his lips. Bofur has to prop himself up on his elbow and it’s a little awkward but it’s worth it when they’re still be able to kiss, no matter how sloppy it is.

The prince brings his knee up towards his chest to give the older dwarf better access and gives a needy whimper against Bofur’s lips, the one he knows makes his lover nearly come untouched. Bofur pauses in his ministrations for just a moment and Fili can hear the clicking in his throat as the miner swallows hard. Then they’re back to kissing and Bofur is fingering Fili while the prince tries to use all the tricks he knows to get what he what he wants.

“Bo, please,” Fili begs, drawing out the second word as much as he can. The miner presses his lips again the younger dwarf’s shoulder and trailing kiss after kiss down until he gets to the crook of his neck. He starts to lightly suck a small on the flesh there while Fili arches and cranes his neck as best as he can to give his lover better access, freeing his hand from Bofur’s hair to move his own out of the way.

When Fili whines this time even he’s not sure if it’s because he’s suddenly left empty and wanting when Bofur removes his finger or because the older dwarf has abandoned his neck to nip at his shoulder. He doesn’t get enough time to think about it when Bofur starts to push his hard cock inside of him.

A groan rumbles in the prince’s chest as he’s filled again, slowly, inch by inch, his lover’s arm wrapping around his chest and pulling them as close together as they can get. It’s tortuously slow which could easily be because Bofur wants to make sure that he doesn’t hurt Fili or maybe because of their current position. From being with the miner for years now though, he knows that it’s a healthy mix of both.

Probably mixed with a little bit of Bofur’s devious side for good measure.

“Love ye,” Bofur breathes in his ear when he’s finally, finally, fully seated inside his younger lover.

“I love you too,” Fili says in the same breathless tone, trying to crane back as best he can for a kiss. It ends up being Bofur kissing the corner of his mouth and his cheek but it’s still good.

The both moan in unison when the miner starts to pull nearly all the way out and again when he pushes back in. Their slow pace is maddening, even with Fili trying to rock his hips back, but at the same time absolutely amazing. It’s not often that they go at such a leisurely pace, either by choice or because their position forces them to, but Fili can feel Bofur dragging along the deepest parts of him and it makes him keen.

The other dwarf sounds like he’s in agreement judging by the broken moans and whines that emanate from his throat as he pumps into Fili.

Heat and sweat build between them as they writhe together on their bed, Bofur’s hand traveling south to rest of Fili’s hip and Fili’s hand finding it’s way back into the miner’s hair. The float together somewhere between being really good and not good enough to push either of them to their end.

Their panting breaths and Fili’s mewling and moans fills the air, Bofur’s are muffled into the skin of the prince’s shoulder, so he tries to make sure that his voice is loud knowing that his miner is getting off on his noises.

“Oh âzyungâl, I love being stretched around your cock and when you’re stretched around mine,” Fili gasps as a wave of pleasure rolls up his spine. Bofur makes a cut off choking noise as he starts to pump his hips faster, his hand splaying wide over Fili’s lower stomach. “So good Bo, it’s so good,” he mewls.

Then he hears the miner’s breath catch and feels him go stiff behind him, all except his hips which falter but try to keep their rhythm. Fili tries to sneak his hand out of Bofur’s hair and between his own legs to finish himself off, he’s so close it wouldn’t take more than a few tugs he’s sure. His hand is batted away though before he can even think about grabbing a hold of himself.

“Let me help with that,” Bofur says panting. Fili whines, needy and desperate but he keeps his hand away. Whatever his lover has planned for him is going to be much better than what his own hand could accomplish anyway.

There’s another whine from the blonde as Bofur pulls out of him, leaving him empty for a second time today.

The miner moves languidly, almost cat like, as he extracts himself from behind Fili and sits up on his knees next to the prince’s legs. There’s a content and lazy smile on his face as he takes one of Fili’s legs and guides it carefully until its on the other side of him, so that he was between Fili’s legs.

With a lopsided grin, Bofur makes himself comfortable there, and the prince keeps his legs spread wide for his lover. He can feel the flush in his face and his heart is still racing and the scene before him would completely steal his breath away if he could catch it. Bofur’s hair was more messy than it had been when he came in earlier, falling around his shoulders as he supported himself on his elbows. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as his tongue ran over his lower lip and he eyes Fili’s purple-red cock like a dwarf that hasn’t eaten in weeks.

At that moment the prince can’t help but sit up and pull them together in a desperate kiss. His own tongue follows the path that Bofur’s had taken, across his lip before plunging into his mouth. They only break apart when they need to breath and Fili makes sure to nip at Bofur’s lips as he does, enjoying how red and swollen they have gotten.

The older dwarf only grins in response, knowing what Fili is up to, before he uses the tip of a single finger in the middle of the prince’s chest to push him back until he’s lying down again. Fili goes happily, more than ready for whatever his lover has planned.

Bofur makes himself comfortable again before he’s pressing feather light kisses and kitten licks along the underside of Fili’s length. While he teases with his mouth, he presses two fingers back into the younger dwarf but doesn’t move after that. The prince sucks his lower lip between his teeth as he tries to roll his hips and fuck himself on the digits to no avail.

Years together have given Fili the knowledge of which sounds make Bofur weak in the knees and have give Bofur the knowledge of how Fili moves his body when he’s wanting. so the miner is more than capable of keeping his fingers inside of his prince no matter how he moves his hips.

“Bofur please,” Fili sobs, “please, I need you.” And that’s all it takes for Bofur to to take the blonde in his mouth and suck. The prince nearly wails in his relief both at the velvet warmth of his lover’s mouth and the blessed pegging of the deep inside of him. It sets his blood on fire and sense sparks dancing behind his eyes especially when Bofur’s head starts to bob and he works his way all the way down to the root.

All of that added in with the tongue flicks along the vein and across the slit, it’s a wonder that Fili lasts the few minutes that he does. So when he comes it’s with a strangled shout, fingers pulling so tightly on the sheets that his knuckles are white.

Bofur swallows down every drop like a sacred offering and hums his amusement as licks his prince clean. Fili is sated and sensitive, small whines coming from his throat with every lick but he doesn’t tell Bofur to stop. Instead he lays boneless on their bed, trying to catch his breath and enjoying the pleasant post orgasmic haze he’s floating in.

His lover makes his way up Fili’s body with a trail of tiny kisses until he’s kissing up his prince’s neck and cheek to finally get to his lips. Their kiss is slow and languid as they lay together in the nearly midday sun until their stomachs growl, Fili’s right after Bofur’s.

“We should eat,” Fili muses.

“Aye,” is Bofur’s simple reply. Neither of them make to get up, Fili happy laying back against the pillows with Bofur’s head resting on his chest. Then the prince’s stomach growls again but louder this time.

“I really don’t want to get up,” Fili huffs, sounding more like a spoiled dwarfling than the adult heir to the throne that he is.

“So don’t,” Bofur hums, his green eyes slowly opening, “I’ll get the food and we can eat in bed.” Fili considers that idea for a moment, about how nice it would be to not get up and to eat in bed with his lover but on the other hand they could end up with crumbs in their blankets and other unpleasant places.

“Alright,” Fili finally agrees, his laziness winning out. Bofur gives him a smile and steals a kiss before he’s heading out to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Fili so I'm sorry if he seems out of character. I'll try to write him better next time.
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
